


Sandman - Dreams Of All

by RGraves



Category: Dream of the endless - Fandom, Insidious - Fandom, Sandman
Genre: dream - Freeform, insidious, sandman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a collection of short stories that I enjoy writing mostly from my own experiences or story plots that I am not currently using so whatever nightmare or crazy thought comes into my head is probably going to end up in this collection of short stories cantering around Morpheus from Neil Gaimens Epic Sandman graphic novels. I hope you enjoy these crazy, strange stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time In a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story about Morpheus the lead charater of Neil Gaimans epic graphic novel series Sandman this short story is about Dream helping a young boy accept his mothers passing Dream ended up taking the most dialogue I just felt that close to this charater while the boy is stunned and confused throat this whole expirience - I hope you enjoy

Thomas sits on sand everyday while his father works in the lighthouse his mother died years ago her face he can't recall and his father has no photos, his father is not cruel nor Nasty or even spiteful but he is withdrawn and prefers that nine year old Thomas and he speak only when needed. Thomas always loved the stories of magic where a wise wizard would offer a plucky naive young boy magical powers if he would follow him in adventure but these things are only found in fantasy books.

Thomas is sitting on the sand but it's not warm it's cold and only now he realises the sand is the wrong colour it's white the sand on his beach is golden brown he grabs a hand full of sand and allows the white soft sand to fall through his fingers _"What is this ?"_ He thought the sand was soft not rough the ocean the ocean was not blue but purple and unreflective the sky was not the sky it was one star one massive star above him, He began to breath heavy _"What's happening"_ he thought

 _"Your here"_ a voice said a soft voice like silk but behind the silk hid heavy vocal chords of a distortion heavy yet barley whisper  
_"Who's there"_

_"I'm not a who"_

_"What ?"_

_"Precisely"_

_"Where are you"_

_"Everywhere, every world, every time, every dimension, every plain and every dream"_

_"I don't understand"_

_"It's ok, you'd be the first mortal who ever did your limited understanding frustrates the others"_

_"What others"_ Thomas said both frightened and curious

_"My brothers and sisters, the endless also the Angels and the demons I however find your mindset fascinating an somewhat strange, the beauty of flawed creation"_

_"I don't understand"_

The star in the black sky separated like a bubble then shined bright and shrunk then coming down just in front of Thomas they floated beffort him like eyes they shone bright once again and when the light dimmed they were eyes upon a pale face as white as snow with black hair waving in many directions.

_"Thomas, I am Dream or you may be more comfortable with names such as sandman but most prefer Morpheus"_

_"Your n... Not going to kill me"_

_"Heavens no I couldn't even if I wanted anyway I'm not that kind of creation I am the creators creation of creationism of imagination, I only exsist to over see the boundless limitations of my world just as mortals try to reach there boundaries_ "

Tom could not hide his shock, confusion and overall un understanding of what this man or being wanted or was talking about.

He then heard laughing he recognised it he was back on the beach and down a few footsteps away was his mother Mary there playing making sandcastle a in the sand with her little boy Thomas.

_"You are young Thomas but destined for great things my brother says so he gave me his blessing in advising you, let her go were she's gone you can't follow she's at peace, One day your father will find his and you and then your children and there children. I will no longer allow you to dream of your mother"_

_"Why ? She's my mother"_

"And _death is my sister and as a mortal Thomas you must accept her, go become who your born to be hug your father, love your wife, teach your children and when the time is write you will see her flying over the universe"_

_"I.... I don't know about my father will he ever get over her"_

_"I am not authorised to answer that Thomas there are limits to what I can tell you and even what I can do, but as one last parting gift maybe you should ask your father this a friend of mine once said, To be or not be that is the question weather tis nobler to suffer in mind"_

_"I don't understand"_

_"Not yet, but it is time Thomas it's doubtful we'll meet again it doesn't do well to dwell on dream Thomas mortals often forget to live"_

Thomas opened his eyes he was on the beach asleep on the sand he heard his father calling him and he ran up the beach over the sand dunes, up the rocky hill with his arms flailing all over the place "Dad, Dad" he jumped into his fathers arms _"I love you'd dad"_

_"I love you to son" his father said in surprise_

_"Dad I think I have a question for you, it's about mom"_

 


	2. Angels In White Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insidious is my favourite horror movie trilogy and I couldn't help myself when I had this nightmare of doll chasing me through a stage I wrote it down and decided to make it into a short story orginaly it was going to be an X Files fanfic but then I thought imagine if a serial killer like this became a spirit who took over nightmare and your night,are would never end what if the boogeyman was really inescapable and so throw in Elise from insidious and she can't handle the job who you gonna call. I hope you enjoy   
> WARNING THIS IS QUITE GRAPHIC

 

It was 12:30 pm Mr. Bourne was beside himself with worry he was a thin man but still in shape he'd not aged well these past months his face had wrinkled and sagged his horn rimmed glasses magnified the darkness under his eyes, he was leaning over his office desk in his study nervously drinking his bourbon in the past Mr. Bourne only drank one glass of bourbon a night partly because Devils Cut was a bit of an expensive indulgence on a teachers salary in Gregs town U.S.A.

He began to look at the bottle there's prescription Medes in my bathroom he thought if I take them all with this bourbon it'd all be over I wouldn't have to worry about this anymore, Fuck you fuck you Hal she's your daughter and your 17 year old daughter and your going to do this runaway like you always just like Joy things got difficult and you ran to work as per fucking usual you coward, No not this time you will see this through I'm coming for you Louis your coming home.

The door bell rang and he made his way down the hall from his office he cleared his throat and composed himself then opened the door _"Hello"_

It was an elderly lady with two men one was skinny with dark hair and glasses the other was quite large with brown hair and a beard despite his best efforts he still looked scruffy, the elderly lady was quite worried looking _"Hello Hal we spoke on the phone"_

_"Yes.... Um"_

_"Hal I would love to chat and believe me I usually do this differently but there is literally no time to spare if I don't get in there to help your daughter she is going die or worse"_

_"What? How"_

The elderly lady simply could wait no longer and pushed pass Hal he was shocked she ran off down the hall to find Louis's bedroom, _"Elise"_

The two men ran after her but she found Louis's room she was a little black haired beauty Elise could tell even in this condition her eyelids were sunken and dark, her lips were chapped and pale blue, her skin had become a sickly pale, her hands wrinkled with flakey skin and dark cracks had begun to make an appearance on her right cheek making her look like a damaged antique doll.

Elise heard a faint voice _"Help"_

The three men had finally caught up Elise turned around to face them _"No time, She's dying"_ Hal then said _"You can't just"_

 _"Listen Mr. Bourne"_ pointing at his beloved daughter _"We are now fighting for her very soul and arguing on borrowed time, I have to make contact or by sunrise you'll be arranging your daughters funeral do you understand"_

Hal put his hand to his lips _"Bring her back"_ he said through tears

Elise placed her hand upon the girls _"I know you can hear me Louis where are you, I can help"_ Elise then closed her eyes and within minutes she saw something a clown no wait a mime he's making vulgar mimics of sex acts he's in a theatre on stage there's people resulted in the crowd, No wait there cackling the crowd melts away there's circus music playing a monkeys banging symbols together cackling.

Elise is now in a seat this isn't the further she thinks this isn't anywhere I've been where am I there's piano music playing, a ballerina is on stage, Wait ! That's not a ballerina that's Louis she dancing with to Piano music she looks beautiful in her lovely white dress, with white raps around her hands slowing as she moves, Like Angel in a white dress Elise jumps from her seat and calls out _"Louis"_

 _"Shhhhhhhhhh"_ Elise looks down there's a strange deformed little girl in the seat beside her _"I wanna watch the show"_ Elise looks the theatre is full of them whatever this spirit it's dragging children here for years making twisted little audience members for his show.

 _"Bravo"_ a voice calls out, It's a sickening voice that makes Elise want to commit the sound of clapping is coming from the twisted little children and there showman comes on stage and takes his bow he's wearing a suit with distorted dolls mask on his face wait Elise sees there stitches on that face and her hand slowly comes to her mouth with the realisation that this dolls face is made with the flesh of these twisted little children in the audience.

 _"And we have a surprise guest in our audience ready to join the cast"_ he says looking down at Elise _"I don't think so, I've faced many of your kind and they've all been sent bags packed back to the void you vile Loathsome monster"_

 _"Your are hurting my feelings"_ he says with a genuine emotional since of hurt

 _"I only want to make the children happy, if not me then who, WHO, WHO WILL PROTECT THE CHILDREN"_ his tone has now changed from hurt to fist pumping rage

Louis is begging to cry with worry _"Help pleas, I wanna go home"_

 _"NO!"_ He says grabbing her close _"I always wanted a ballerina she's mine, Mine, My ballerina, Mine she's mine she's staying here right here she's mine haha mine"_ Louis was now crying distraught with fear _"Shhhhh shh don't cry no, No I don't, I don't like when the ballerina cry's STOP! ballerina should be happy it gets to stay with me, Yes with me Reece, Reece is good not like the other boys the other boys do rude things mama says, like the mime"_

Elise jumped on stage give me your hand Louis _"NOOOOOOOO!"_ Reece backhanded Elise sending her of the stage _"Hurt the mean lady, Dollies she wants to take my ballerina STOP HER!"._

The Dollies as Reece called them jumped on Elise attacking her from every side scratching biting and clawing, it wa then Elise realised that this spirit kidnaps these children and destroys there innocence breaking his dolls so the can no longer be apart of the show so they have to be his spectres this theatre is his own personal toy box.

Else then realised that the attack was over and that the stage was empty. _"Elise"_ a voice said this voice was new Elise looked up and seen starlight pupils twinkling in jet black eyes "Am I dead"

_"No, your lost"_

_"I've never seen"_

_"Anything like this before you astral travellers sometimes, wind up hear by accident then forget that any other world is even out there in the infinite"_

_"Are you an astral traveler"_

_"No, before you ask I am Dream of the endless my siblings and I are some of the first of the creators creations it's simpler for your mortal minds to think of us as anthropomorphic aspects of existence"_

_"You've got a funny idea of simple, but what I got from that is I'm not in the further and your some kinda of dream God or spirit meaning this must be a nightmare"_

_"Not exactly this is a dream but it's been high jacked by a malevolent spirit obsessed with children and there innocence, I've been tracking him for a while but he's quite slippery"_

_"How could a spirit come hear"_

_"Death is sometimes careless although spirits can sometimes lach on to a dream through an idea in there head if they are aware they are dying my sister is not responsible to deliver them to heaven or hell just to make sure there life essence has left the material dimension"._

Elise looks up at him puzzled _"You've got a way with words"_

_"Come it's time to dispose of the filth, lingering here"_

Louis was crying she was in that much pain standing keeping balance on her toes but Reece commanded her to stay on her toes _"Please my feet are sore just for a few minutes"_

 _"NO! My dolls do what I want!"_ Reece then took out his cock and started rubbing _"Emm, Time to play the bad game hehe"_ liking his lips he came closer to Lois

 _"NO!"_ Shouted Elise then dream waved his hand realise ain't Louis from standing she fell into Elise's arms _"It's ok Louis it's over your coming home"_

 _"NO! MY BALLERINA"_ Shouted Reece

Then a strange giggle came down through the air _"Oh"_ dream said he looked over at Reece _"That giggle should ring a bell Reece"_

_"No! It can't be, the mean girl how'd she find me momma no, no!"_

_"Yes Reece and can feel it now can't you the children have all woken up there's no I gave them leave, There's no more nightmare for them Reece they've all gone all fear that fears gone all at once, So all there pain it's hitting you all at Once and it hurts doesn't it"_

Dreams voice was deepening _"She's coming Reece you should've gone were your suppose to my sister does not suffer fools gladly especially those who attempt to out wit her, I've seen everything you've put these children through and i can tell you now they are sweet dreams compared to awaits you"_

Dream looked to Lois and Elise _"Louis from this dream on you will only dream of happy thoughts of fairy tales and princes no more nightmares shall found you child even if your life on the material plain darkens here you shall only find happiness "_

Louis looks upon this figure composed of something indescribable except for the eyes the eyes of starlight

Lois eyes opened in bed to see her father and Elise by her bedside

"Dad" she said and through her arms around him, then she looks around _"Where is he ?"_

"Who" says Hal 

"The man with stars for eyes I never seen something so bright, so beautiful" 

 

 


End file.
